Saikutsugakure
Saikutsugakure (Hidden Mining Village or Hidden Village in the Mines) is a hidden village of the Land of Earth, and was a village underground, outsiders will have a very hard time getting inside the village as an individual could only enter by means of the 8 Doorways that cannot be seen, and could only be opened by means of a special jutsu. The village spreads as far as the mountain ranges and in the very mountains, the central village can be seen, meaning that the village can only be accessed by the one of the gates, then one has to travel underground then finally reaching the center of the village inside the mountains. It was destroyed by a very destructive and massive earthquake that caused the destruction of the village, but some still doubt on how did the village fall into ruins or does it even existed. It's symbol are three diamonds. Geography The geographical features provides Saikutsugakure a very good defense to opponents, but is very bad for earthquakes, which can destroy the city, but years later the architects of the city finally made earthquake resistant structures. The village has also ventilation, source of water and a source of light by means of many invisible holes, underground water reservoir and a special gem that emits light. But still a gigantic earthquake caused the destruction of the village, it was buried underground. Economy Mining is the main business of the people and they create crafts and weapon which they sell outside or inside the village. Although they sell their crafts outside their village, few have known that such a village existed, and they are very careful to share the secret of their village to outsiders. Military As for Military power, Saikutsugakure has a lot of powerful ninjas that patrols the borders of their village. The Shinobi of Saikutsugakure had mastered Earth-based Jutsu and the exclusive Mineral Jutsu. The Military power of Saikutsugakure can be compared to the Military of Iwagakure. History Many years in the past Saikutsugakure was known to be the main shinobi village of the Land of Earth, and Iwagakure was just a small village without a leader. The First Tsuchikage was the first leader of Saikutsugakure, then the village was open to anyone and was a strong village, the First Tsuchikage taught the villagers a lot of Jutsu and how to create structures that would be Earthquake Resistant. The village survived alot of earthquakes till a gigantic one came, it destroyed the whole city and sealed all of it's gates, leaving people to die inside. The Tsuchikage was in a war so he was not one of the many who were trapped, he left the village, thinking that all had died and went to Iwagakure, which was still a non-shinobi village and has no name yet, he named it Iwagakure and together with the remaining members of the Village (which is mostly part of his clan), created Iwagakure and made it a Shinobi Village. Few now had known of the Hidden Mining Village, but few still believed that there are treasures down there, many treasure hunters had came, but none had ever came back. The village is still accessible in one secret doorway in a desolate area, and not all the village was destroyed, its pillars resisted most of the shocks, but most of the smaller buildings were destroyed, probably showing how strong is the quality of stonework of the villagers. Under it, there are many remnants and skeletons of dead and trapped villagers, also some say that strange creatures of the earth trive under. It is now known to be just legend. Clans Trivia